


Four's a Crowd

by crackpairingprincess



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Getting Together, M/M, Making Out, Multi, Past Relationship(s), Past Underage Sex, Polyamory Negotiations, Sexual Tension, Underage Drinking, boys being dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-09-22 16:58:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17063561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crackpairingprincess/pseuds/crackpairingprincess
Summary: There’s something to be said about a group of friends that are close enough to have a party consisting of just the four of them. It was a lame party, but they’re only freshly graduated high schoolers in Matsukawa’s dad’s house, drinking alcohol they got off of Oikawa’s brother. Still, it was a party and it was theirs. They’re getting half past tipsy now, and five minutes into Never Have I Ever, their minds start wandering where a teenage boys’ mind ought to wander.





	1. Dibs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fanty_Writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanty_Writes/gifts).



> This is so self indulgent and it was not supposed to be a short pwp and not involve feelings at all but here we are  
> Happy super belated birthday, Mari! 💖

There’s something to be said about a group of friends that are close enough to have a party consisting of just the four of them. It was a lame party, but they’re only freshly graduated high schoolers in Matsukawa’s dad’s house, drinking alcohol they got off of Oikawa’s brother. Still, it was a party and it was theirs. They’re getting half past tipsy now, and five minutes into Never Have I Ever, their minds start wandering where a teenage boys’ mind ought to wander.

"Never have I ever had sex in a public restroom." Iwaizumi says.

Hanamaki groans and takes a drink. They all laugh at him, lighthearted because they know how he is.

"Okay, okay, my turn" Oikawa grins over his rum and cherry coke. "Never have I ever forgotten someone's name while I'm fucking them." 

Both Hanamaki and Matsukawa drink to that.

"Stop calling me out!" Hanamaki groans and refills his cup with the patron margarita and grape soda concoction he's come up with. "Never have I ever...jerked off in the seijou locker rooms."

There's a moment of silence before Iwaizumi slowly takes a drink and his best friend screams.

"Iwa-chan you're so dirty!"

"Shut up!"

"What got you so hot at school, hm?"

"Shittykawa-" 

There's a small scuffle between them but Matsukawa takes a thoughtful sip of his beer. 

"Never have I ever hooked up with someone on another team."

"That's not fair-'

"Drink up, captain."

No one says a word when Iwaizumi drinks too. The curiosity is written all over their faces. 

"The setter from Karasuno." Iwaizumi shrugs in answer. "Ran into him after they went against Shiratorizawa."

Oikawa's eyes go to the size of plates. "Mr. Refreshing?! I- we both-"

"Never have I ever fucked Karasuno's setter." Hanamaki snorts, but he chokes on it when Matsukawa takes a drink. "Mattsun, not you too?!"

"Yeah. Unlike you barbarians I took him out for dango and tea first."

"Fine!" Oikawa snaps, suddenly flustered and mood offset from the alcohol. "Never have I ever wanted to sleep with a kouhai."

All the others take a drink, but Oikawa follows it up with an amendment. "Ugh, never have I ever _actually_ hooked up with a kouhai." All three drink again and Oikawa wants to scream. "What? Who?!"

"Kunimi." Matsukawa shrugs, and Hanamaki high fives him.

"Same. Training camp, 3rd year."

They all look to Iwaizumi then, expectantly. 

"Well?" Hanamaki says after a moment of Iwaizumi staring stubbornly at his drink.

"Do I only have to say one?" 

Oikawa squawks in his ear and Iwaizumi grunts.

"No, now you have to say all of them. Which is how many exactly?" Matsukawa smirks. They're all lucky Iwaizumi is as drunk as he is.

"I guess the first one was Yahaba? And then I think it was Kunimi, then Kyoutani, and then...does Kageyama still count as a kouhai?"

"You fuCKED TOBIO-CHAN?!" Oikawa yells something else but Iwaizumi's eardrum is too fucked up to hear it.

"Only like, a few times okay? Jesus." 

"A FEW TIMES?! MORE THAN ONE?!" Hanamaki and Matsukawa have taken to sitting back and watching the shit show unfold. 

"What's the problem? Are you jealous or something?" Iwaizumi is sounding more and more irritated. 

"Maybe I am!" 

Matsukawa shouts over them, "Never have I ever wanted to fuck Iwaizumi Hajime!" 

"Hey, no lying Issei." Hanamaki accuses and Matsukawa just grins. 

"Take a fucking sip, Hiro." 

“I’m done playing, this is stupid!” Oikawa downs the rest of his drink before tossing the empty plastic cup at Matsukawa’s head.

“Don’t be such a baby, Tooru!” This time a pillow gets whipped at Hanamaki, and it hits its target with a satisfying _whump_. 

Iwaizumi looks exasperated, but only for a moment. “Wait,” He says as the realization seeps through his drunken mind. “You guys both drank.”

“No shame.” Matsukawa raises his cup in a mock toast. “You’re hot.”

“I’d hit that.” Hanamaki laughs too loudly, still with the pillow over his face. 

“Makki!” Oikawa shrieks and Hanamaki peeks out from under the pillow. The two of them share a look, some sort of silent argument that has Hanamaki groaning with defeat. 

“ _Fine_.” There’s a silence. Hanamaki takes a very slow, purposeful sip of his drink. And then, “Tooru has first dibs on fucking you.” 

Maybe he’s drunker than he thought, or maybe the next few moments are just absolute chaos in which Oikawa tackles Hanamaki, Hanamaki’s drink goes flying all over Mastukawa, Matsukawa yelps at the ice cold of it, and rips his shirt off. Iwaizumi watches with a weird transfixion as Hanamaki flips Oikawa to his back, settles himself on his knees with a goofy grin. 

“ _You guys should kiss_ ” Matsukawa slurs through his cupped hands, mouth twisted into a weird smile from trying to contain his laughter. 

“Maybe they should.” 

Three pairs of eyes center on Iwaizumi before he’s even aware that he said it. But now that he has, he can’t get the image out of his head.

“Iwa-chan, you’re gross.” But even as he says it, Oikawa is red in the face. 

“Don’t be mean, Tooru. I would kiss you.” 

“I dare you to.” Matsukawa laughs again. He sits up to press his bare shoulder against Iwaizumi’s. Iwaizumi can feel his body heat even through his tee shirt. 

“I thought we were playing Never Have I Ever.” Oikawa mutters, even though he doesn’t try to move at all. It seems like he’s gotten comfortable with his hands on Hanamaki’s waist. 

“You said you were done with that, so we’re playing Truth or Dare now.”

No one is sober enough to try to make sense of it, so they all just nod along with Matsukawa. 

“Okay, but I’m going to need another drink.” 

Matsukawa has another cup and the bottle of rum in his hand almost before Oikawa finishes his sentence. “Here you are, Your Majesty.” 

“I want to go first.” Hanamaki decides. He steals a sip of Oikawa’s drink with a smile, holds onto the setter as he pushes himself upright. Two tall, athletic teenagers should not fit so well together, but Iwaizumi thinks they’ve never looked more comfortable.

“Hiro, truth or dare.” Matsukawa leans just a little heavier against Iwaizumi, and Iwaizumi doesn’t stop him.

“I’ll take that dare from earlier.”

No one has time to process it before Hanamaki is pressing his lips to Oikawa’s. It’s mesmerizing. Oikawa gasps, just a little, the sound swallowed up by Hanamaki’s eager mouth. Oikawa is holding onto him like his bones feel weak, like he’s halfway between pushing him away and pulling him closer. 

“ _Holy shit_.” Iwaizumi takes a huge gulp of his drink just for something else to focus on. He’s not sober enough to deal with whatever the hell sort of feeling just happened in his chest.

“I second that.” Hanamaki is laughing even before he fully pulls his lips away from Oikawa’s. “I guess all those girls from your fan club at least taught you something, Tooru.”

“Iwaizumi,” Matsukawa drawls, “Truth or dare?”

“Truth.” He’s not at all prepared for any sort of dare Matsukawa would bestow upon him.

And, really, he’s not ready for the truth Matsukawa requests.

“Did you think that was hot?” 

“Matsukawa-”

“Answer the question, Vice Captain-kun.”

“I hate you.” Iwaizumi huffs. “Yeah, it was hot. They’re hot.”

He should have expected the dumb, smug smirk to appear like a copy paste on all three of his friends’ faces, but he’s too drunk to even believe he said it to begin with. He takes another, very long, drink.  
\--------

To be honest, he doesn’t remember much else of the night. After a few more stupid questions and ridiculous dares later they had run out of rum, and Hanamaki had fallen asleep on Matsukawa’s couch. The earlier awkwardness had been easily forgotten in the laughter of the night. Which would have been perfect if Iwaizumi had woken up with no memory of it. Except he didn’t, and he does. 

He also woke up with Oikawa’s booze breath in his face and an alien socked foot in his ribs. He shoved his best friend’s face away with a groan. His head was pounding. 

“Get off of me.”

“Iwa-chan is so mean…” Oikawa complained, but he rolled over anyway. 

Everything smelled like stale liquor and sweat, and not in a good way. Iwaizumi held his shirt up to his nose and took a whiff. Yep, he was definitely a part of that smell. He needed a shower and some pain killers. 

“Good mornin’.” Matsukawa greeted him with a smirk. “Care for some breakfast, or would you rather shower first?”

“Shower.” Iwaizumi answered immediately. His stomach turned the more he thought about eating. 

“Sure, you know where it is.” His friend waved him off down the hallway to where Iwaizumi could already see the light on in the washroom.

“Almost done? I have to piss.” He called to the closed door. The running water inside stopped and Hanamaki’s voice answered him back, way too peppy for Iwaizumi’s current state.

“Just a moment, Vice Captain-kun!”

When the door opened a solid 5 minutes later, Hanamaki is there with wet hair and wearing nothing but a towel and a smile. And for some stupid reason, the memory of Hanamaki kissing Oikawa came rushing back with the throbbing of his brain. 

Oikawa’s cute noises, Hanamaki’s kissed red lips. 

“All yours.” Hanamaki sing-songed. Iwaizumi shoved the thought away as he pushed passed his friend.

“It’s about time.” He muttered. Now he needed to piss and his shower would have to be cold. 

\--------

He got to use the toilet, but he didn’t get three minutes into his shower before there’s a bang on the door and Oikawa’s whiny voice calling to him.

“Iwa-chan, I gotta go, too.” 

Iwaizumi tried to ignore him, he really did, but after the first four _Iwa-chan_ ’s, his temper reached its limit. 

“Fine!” He ripped the shower door open and stepped out just enough to reach the lock on the door. “Just come in and stop whining.”

It wasn’t the first time they had shared a restroom, and of all the years they shared a locker room together, this wasn’t nearly as weird to them as it maybe should have been. But with a decade of dealing with Oikawa’s antics graced Iwaizumi with the ability to simply go back to showering. 

The door opened, and Iwaizumi could hear Oikawa humming loudly over the thrumming of the shower as he did his business. He didn’t leave right away, instead rustling around for a bit in the cabinet above the sink.

“Hey, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa called after he finished. Iwaizumi could see his form on the other side of the glass door. 

“Yeah?” 

“I brought you some aspirin.” The glass of the door slid open and Oikawa’s hand pokes through, offering two little pills that would take away the pounding in Iwaizumi’s head. Iwaizumi takes them gratefully, popping them in his mouth and using a bit of the shower water to swallow them.

“Thanks.” He expected Oikawa to leave, but his figure was still there, blurry and dark on the other side of the frosted glass. He rinsed the shampoo out of his hair before sighing. “What do you want, Oikawa?”

“Do you remember what Makki said last night?”

Iwaizumi sighed again. His head hurt too much for Oikawa’s games this early in the day. 

“Makki said a lot of things last night.” _Most of which were stupid, and embarrassing._ But he didn’t say that part. 

“But do you remember when he said _that thing_?” If he hadn’t already had a headache, Oikawa certainly would have given him one. Iwaizumi pulled the shower door open enough to get a look at his best friend’s face.

“What are you talking about?” 

Oikawa looked strangely subdued. Had something happened in the 0.8 seconds it took Iwaizumi to grab the soap? 

“I mean,” Oikawa licked his lips, looked away, and Iwaizumi’s eyes followed the movement. That was odd. It wasn’t like they had never showered in the same room before. “When Makki told you I have first dibs.”

_Oh. That._ Honestly, Iwaizumi hadn’t thought about it too hard. He had assumed it was just Hanamaki talking shit to make Oikawa mad. _There wasn’t anything to it, right?_

“What if there was?” Iwaizumi blinked. He hadn’t realized he’d spoken his thought aloud. Oikawa looked at him then, brown eyes set with some sort of determination. “What if it was true?”

“Oikawa-?” 

Iwaizumi set the bar of soap back down, intended to stop the conversation before it got any further, but Oikawa slapped a hand to the glass and pushed it wide open. Water spritzed out onto the tile floor, soaking the bathmat. 

“Oikawa, what are you-?” Iwaizumi tried again, but he bit his tongue as his best friend stepped into the shower, crowding him up against the wall. Oikawa’s hair almost instantly started to flatten and stick to his face, and his Seijou VBC t shirt seemed to melt to his frame under the spray of water. 

“Don’t hit me for this.” Before Iwaizumi could ask him just what the actual fuck he thought he was doing, Oikawa pulled him forward by the shoulders and kissed him.  
\--------

Iwaizumi doesn’t remember how it happened, exactly. All he really remembers is that Oikawa tasted like mint toothpaste, and that the wet fabric of his shirt was too cold against his bare chest. Their lips synced perfectly, sliding together like they knew what the other would do before they did it. _No one knows me like he does_ , Iwaizumi thought, mind clouded with the taste of Oikawa’s lips on his. 

He wasn’t even aware of dropping his hands to the soft dip of Oikawa’s waist, or of his fingers slipping under the soaked fabric of Oikawa’s shirt. It was like he was moving on autopilot, driven by instinct and the absolute astoundment that his best friend of over a decade was pressed up against him while he was naked. 

.  
.  
.

Oh, God, he was _naked_ and _Oikawa Tooru_ was kissing him and making soft moans, and _fuck, he sounded good_. 

The realization hit him colder than the water losing its heat, sending his brain reeling and his body stalling. It was in that brief pause that he was able to make out a sound over the pounding water. Someone was laughing. 

He was only able to process a few things in that frozen moment of time.

One: Oikawa had never closed the door.

Two: Hanamaki and Matsukawa were staring at them.

Three: He was very, very naked. 

Four: He was very, very hard. 

Oikawa’s screaming broke him out of his thought prison, “What are you doing?! _Get out!_ ”

“Don’t stop on our account.” Matsukawa chuckled. There was something in his dark eyes that Iwaizumi blamed on his hangover. His head was still pounding. This had to be a dream.

The water was slammed off and a towel was flung at Iwaizumi’s face as Oikawa stormed out of the shower, face red with more than just anger. 

“Fuck you, Mattsun.”

“Aw, not fair. Fuck me, too, Tooru!” Hanamaki laughed, even harder when Oikawa tried to shove past them and ended up slipping on the wet floor and falling on his ass. 

By now, Iwaizumi was out of the shower, towel wrapped as tightly as he could get it around his waist. Too bad his boner was just making it tent obscenely. He tried to ignore the flush in his own cheeks when he spoke.

“Don’t you guys have something better to do?”

“Oh, sorry, Iwaizumi.” Matsukawa looked at him with that weird look in his eye again, “We didn’t mean to interrupt your newest conquest.”

“The hell? He’s not my conquest.”

“I haven’t even been conquested!” Oikawa sputtered from his spot on the floor, where he struggled to stand up with some of his dignity intact. It didn’t work well, but he got to his feet and tried once more to move past the wall that was Mattsun and Makki. 

“Oikawa-” Iwaizumi didn’t know what he was going to say, what he could say. Oikawa wasn’t listening anyway. 

Matsukawa had more of a read on the situation and moved to allow Oikawa past, sending a glance to Hanamaki that Iwaizumi couldn’t decipher if he tried. “Come on, Oikawa. I have some dry clothes you can wear.”

The two left Iwaizumi standing there, feeling like he would throw his heart up until Hanamaki tossed a t shirt at him.

“Get dressed. Mattsun made food.”

\--------

“So, do you want to talk about why you were-”

“Shut up, Mattsun.”

“I’m just asking if-”

“No.”

“No?”

“Absolutely not talking about this.”

Oikawa snagged the dry set of clothing from Matsukawa’s hands and began stripping off his soaked clothes. The flush still hadn’t faded from his cheeks, and Matsukawa couldn’t help but admire the pretty splash of pink against tan skin.

“What the hell are you staring at, Mattsun?” The setter snapped at him. That was unusual. Very unlike his normal, obnoxiously self confident remarks. Matsukawa had to gather his thoughts from that. 

“Just watching you have a total breakdown about making out with Iwaizumi in my bathroom.”

“I am not having _a breakdown_. I. Am. _Fine_.” He spit the last three words through gritted teeth, peeling his boxers a bit too forcefully away from his skin. 

Matsukawa sighed. You would think at some point he would have gotten used to Oikawa’s dramatics, but who was he to ignore his captain when he so obviously needed someone to babysit him? 

And, really, Matsukawa knows they all have a soft spot for Oikawa Tooru. All he could really do was pass him a fresh, dry shirt.

\--------

It took weeks for any of them to mention the incident at all, and Iwaizumi is certain that, had they been sober, it would have remained buried in the mountain of topics none of them would willingly touch with a 40 meter pole among other subjects such as Ushijima Wakatoshi being Daddy Material, Hanamaki’s mom's alcoholism, and Matsukawa’s last birthday party. 

It was something that Iwaizumi was willing to attribute entirely to a night of drinking; one of those nights where you wake up less sober than you thought you would, with the edge of a hangover prodding at your brain. 

Not that Iwaizumi didn’t think about it. In fact it was the opposite. He thought about it all the time. During his morning runs, he thought about the look in Oikawa’s eyes right before he kissed him. In his bed at night, he thought about the way Oikawa’s voice sounded, so muffled and sweet against his lips. And, strangely enough, when he was done stroking himself off to the thought of his best friend’s body, sitting in his afterglow, Iwaizumi thought about Matsukawa. The way Matsukawa looked at him that day stuck in the back of his mind like gum on a school desk. 

It shouldn’t have been a surprise that something like that didn’t stay unspoken forever. Iwaizumi just wished he would have brought it up himself. 

“So how’s the unresolved sexual tension going?”

Oikawa sputtered as his character immediately lost momentum and missed the next stepping stone, falling off screen to his death, “Excuse me?!”

Hanamaki, to his credit, didn’t even flinch. He just kept tapping away at the controller, trying to figure out how to make his character do a double jump onto a wall. Matsukawa lounged beside him, one leg tossed over their pink haired friend’s lap and the other dangling off the edge of the couch as he managed to blast through a wall of enemies on his own. Iwaizumi’s character faltered behind for a moment. 

Why were they going to talk about this now?

“He asked how the unresolved sexual tension was going.” Matsukawa echoed. 

“ _It’s not_ ,” Oikawa hissed. The speed at which his face changed from shocked to flustered was a feat in and of itself. “Going, that is. Because it doesn’t exist. Right, Iwa-chan?”

“Uh, right.” Iwaizumi agreed simply because he wasn’t confident in disagreeing. 

Did they really have unresolved sexual tension? Iwaizumi didn’t think so, but that was probably because he resolved it by himself every night since that day.

“So if it doesn’t exist,” Hanamaki snickered and Oikawa looked like the was considering strangling him with the power cord, “then how did you know who I was talking about?”

Oikawa’s controller dropped to the carpeted floor as he stood up in the blink of an eye. 

“I’m going home.”

“Oh, come on, don’t be dramatic-”

“Hiro,” Matsukawa cut Hanamaki off. Something in the way he looked at Hanamaki, said his name, was far too sharp, far too intimate. 

“Issei.”

“Okay,” Matsukawa put his hands up in surrender to whatever it was Hanamaki was communicating. “Then you have to tell him.”

Oikawa turned then, expression somewhere between skeptical and interested. “Tell me what?”

An odd feeling uncurled in Iwaizumi’s gut, some strange anticipation where he almost didn’t want to know what Hanamaki was about to say.

“I was asking because you called dibs. If you got your dibs, it’s my turn.”

Iwaizumi watched his best friend turn sheet white, saw Hanamaki flex his fingers over the controller, game long forgotten. 

“You want a turn…” Oikawa’s eyes went from scanning Hanamaki to outright glaring at him, the heat in them renewed like gasoline on a flame. “Don’t fucking mock me.”

“I’m not.” 

It was like watching a movie. Right at the climax, where the hero finds his lover in the pouring down rain to apologize and declare his love. Except there was no confession, no rain, and the way Oikawa deflated was so anticlimactic it bordered on humorous. 

“So?” Hanamaki prods, still confident in the stark silence.

“No,” Oikawa said back. It was like they forgot the other two were even there, “I haven’t.” 

The video game blared in the background, declaring Matsukawa’s character the winner and the victor set down his controller. 

“Makki and I have been talking about it,” Matsukawa started, eyeing Hanamaki for a negative reaction. “And we agreed to bring it up after that game of never have I ever.”

“And _it_ would be..?” Oikawa tapped his fingers against his own thigh, still standing in the same spot he’d stopped a few minutes before.

“ _It_ ,” Matsukawa had that look in his eyes again when he caught Iwaizumi’s gaze. “Would be the fact that we all want to fuck Iwaizumi.”

Just like that night, Iwaizumi lost track of what the hell was going on for the next few minutes. Oikawa gawked and screamed something, Hanamaki yelled back, and Matsukawa stood up too quickly, knocking two controllers to the carpeted floor. Their voices became a flurry of noise around Iwaizumi’s mind, his focus only on Matsukawa’s last statement. 

The other three were arguing, trading remarks about how Oikawa “had his chance”, countered by “I don’t need chances for Iwa-chan, dibs, remember?”

_What the fuck?_ Iwaizumi’s eye twitched as his brain raced to keep up with the bizarre argument around him. He tried to get a hold on the situation to no avail, until he finally snapped. 

“Can you guys stop talking about me like I’m not here?” He barked. He could feel a vein bulging in his temple along with the familiar urge to smack the stupid out of his friends.

The chaos went on for what seemed like forever, but was probably only a few minutes. By the time Oikawa fell silent and Matsukawa had an arm around Hanamaki’s shoulders, Iwaizumi was only just getting started.

“Why the fuck are you guys talking about me like I’m a piece of property?” He ranted. “If one of you wanted to fuck me, or whatever, you could at least have the common decency to _ask_. God, how did any of you ever get laid to begin with?”

His friends exchanged guilty looks, all but Matsukawa refusing to look at him at all. 

“What if,” Matsukawa began slowly, “we all asked you?”

“Are you asking me who I would pick? That’s fucked up, Matsukawa.”

“He would pick me anyway.” Oikawa chimed in, and the arguing almost started again if not for Matsukawa groaning loudly.

“No, I’m literally asking what you would say if all three of us told you we wanted to sleep with you.” 

Silence stretched the air between them all too thin. For once, Iwaizumi’s friends were quiet. It was just like them to shut up at the most inconvenient times, when the pressure was all on him.

“I…” Iwaizumi tried so hard to wipe the scowl off his face, but it seemed stuck there in his perplexion. Matsukawa had that look in his eyes again, the one that kept invading Iwaizumi’s thoughts. “I can’t say I haven’t thought about it.”

He expected at least some sort of reaction from that, but his friends all just looked at each other, doing that annoying thing where they have silent conversation. But he already said it, he couldn’t take it back.

“I mean,” Hanamaki finally broke the silence with a small laugh. “I think we’ve all thought about it at one point or another.”

“I know I have.” Matsukawa offered.

“Yeah.” Oikawa looked up at them, finally. There was a blush across his cheeks, but his voice was as confident as usual. “So have I.”

Another long moment of quiet passed between them all, each of them waiting on anyone else to make a move. The video game theme music looped over again in the background like a electronic carnival song. It provided an offset soundtrack to their current situation.

“So,” Iwaizumi shoved his hands into his pockets just for something to do to keep them from fidgeting. “Where do we go from here?”

“Is this something that’s happening? For real?” All eyes turned to Oikawa, who still looked almost defensive, like he was waiting for them all to laugh and say it was a prank. 

The brunett flinched when Matsukawa took a step towards him, long legs taking him easily into Oikawa’s space. “Yeah, I think so.” 

“Mattsun?” Oikawa looked up at him, the slight height difference looking much more dramatic with the way Matsukawa tipped the setter’s face up by the chin.

“Close your eyes, Oikawa.” 

\--------

Watching Matsukawa kiss Oikawa made Iwaizumi’s chest tighten. It reminded him of the way he felt when Hanamaki kissed Oikawa on that dare. The only difference was that he was sober enough to identify the feeling this time. At first, it felt like the ugly burn of jealousy, but not quite. The longer he watched, the more Oikawa leaned into Matsukawa and slowly wrapped his arms around the taller boy’s neck, the more it felt like longing. Iwaizumi could no longer deny that he wanted to be on either side of that kiss. Or in between. Either one. 

He glanced away to see what Hanamaki’s reaction would be and was surprised to find his own feeling reflected back on Hanamaki’s face. 

“Well?” Iwaizumi leaned back on the couch and gestured to his lap in a way he hoped was more inviting than creepy. “What are we waiting for?”

Hanamaki’s grin was answer enough.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There might be more to this? I haven't decided yet. Anyway, take this porn.

Hanamaki kissed like Oikawa did, all smooth lips and gliding movements, but Matsukawa kissed like he was playing a game of cat and mouse. With every nip of his teeth he pulled away, making Iwaizumi chase his mouth pathetically just before coming back in to brush their tongues together. It was frustrating and addicting all in one, and Iwaizumi couldn’t get enough.

“ _Fuck_.” Iwaizumi felt himself curse more than he heard it. What started as an exchange of kisses between the four of them somehow turned out like this. 

Sure, they had sort of eluded to the fact that they all wanted to go further, but Iwaizumi didn’t think they would do it immediately. He had thought that they would maybe make out for a bit, get the tension out of their systems, and move on. But now that it had begun, Iwaizumi didn’t want it to stop. 

Another pair of lips pressed to the back of his neck, warm and soft, such a contrast to Matsukawa that it sent a shiver down Iwaizumi’s spine. He knew it was Oikawa simply by the hand that creeped around his stomach to touch his abs. 

“Maybe we should move this to the bedroom.” Hanamaki suggested from behind Oikawa where he was making the setter’s hips jerk with light touches over his jeans. “We’ll need lube, after all.”

“I think that’s a good idea.” Matsukawa pulled away from Iwaizumi’s lips entirely. A real loss, truly. 

The mention of lube gets Iwaizumi thinking. They had all talked about their sex lives in pretty explicit detail, but he suddenly became aware that he didn’t know any of his friends’ preferences when it came to sex. What if they all wanted to top? Iwaizumi wasn’t sure he was prepared to take it today, he had no time to get himself ready. Should they all shower first?

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa’s teeth grazed over the shell of his ear. “I can see you thinking. Everything okay?”

Leave it to Oikawa to notice something was off with him. He stood up to pull Oikawa towards the bedroom in pursuit of Matsukawa and Hanamaki. “I’m fine. Just something I want to ask everyone.”

“And what would that be?” Hanamaki tuned into the conversation, walking backwards to keep eye contact. Iwaizumi waited until they were all in the bedroom watching Matsukawa pull out a bottle of lubricant and a handful of condoms before he answered. 

“I don’t think we’ve ever talked about it, but I’m pretty solid in my preferences…” 

“What is that supposed to mean?” Oikawa huffed as his best friend trailed off. Luckily, Hanamaki seemed to catch his drift and laughed.

“He’s trying to ask if we bottom or not.”

The red flush returned to Oikawa’s cheeks and Matsukawa joined in on the laughter, finding his place beside Hanamaki, sliding his hands into their pink haired friend’s back pockets like he’d done it before. Maybe he had. Iwaizumi realized then that the four of them had a lot more to talk about, but all of those other things could wait.

“I’m verse, but I would rather top for the most part.”

“I’m...a top.” Iwaizumi said, trying to gauge their reactions. He was a bit thrown off when Hanamaki snorted, though.

“Thank god. I think we all would have been disappointed if Tooru didn’t get to ride your dick at least once.”

“Makki!” 

“What? It’s true, right?”

“Really, Oikawa, you’re embarrassed about that with what we’re about to do?” Matsukawa laughed, the amusement curving pleasantly on his lips.

“Shut _up_ , Mattsun.” And then Oikawa was suddenly pressed up against Matsukawa, fisting his hands into the collar of Matsukawa’s loose V neck. 

Somehow, it’s better than watching Hanamaki kiss Oikawa. It might be because he was more sober than that time, or maybe because he was just really enjoying the way Matsukawa slipped his tongue between Oikawa’s lips effortlessly. Either way, Iwaizumi couldn’t help the low growl that was pulled from his throat. 

“What are we waiting for?” Hanamaki was suddenly beside him, breath warm and sending shivers up his spine. “Unless you’ve changed your-”

“Shut up, Makki.” And Iwaizumi kissed him quiet. 

And that itself was a new experience. Hanamaki seemed to melt against him, mold himself to the curves and dips of Iwaizumi's body until he forgot where Hanamaki began and his own skin ended. It was all heat and molten emotion, like Hanamaki was sunlight on Iwaizumi's face. 

Of the few times he's thought about kissing Hanamaki, it was nothing like he imagined. 

“Hey,” Hanamaki's warmth was pulled away from him and suddenly Matsukawa was slipping his hands around Hanamaki’s middle, “you're going to make me jealous, Hiro.”

“You need to learn to share.” Hanamaki smiled and leaned back into his friend anyway. 

Iwaizumi let his hands fall away from Hanamaki’s hips just in time for Oikawa to press to his side and begin tugging at his shirt.

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa's big brown eyes were bright with excitement, “take this off.”  
\--------

Without even trying, Oikawa managed to pull all of them out of their clothing, and managed to pull himself into Iwaizumi's lap. 

Each press of their bare skin together made Oikawa's back arch further into Iwaizumi's touch. This was so much different than in the shower that time. This was much more like touching a live wire.

“Are you sure you’re okay with this?” Oikawa gasped in Iwaizumi’s ear. 

“Pretty weird thing to ask when our dicks are pressed together.” 

By law of calling dibs, Oikawa had proclaimed that he would be the first one to get down and dirty with Iwaizumi. And now that their hips were pressed tight against each other, Iwaizumi had no idea why he ever had reservations about this. Oikawa’s body was hot and lithe moving against his, soft skin sending lightening bolts of pleasure straight to Iwaizumi’s cock. 

“I just don’t want you to feel pressured into this.” 

“For fuck’s sake, Shittykawa, the only thing I’m being pressured with is the urge to pin you down right now.”

Oikawa’s eyes lit up like christmas lights. “What’s stopping you, Iwa-chan? Hold me down. Take what you want.”

“So that’s what you’re into, huh?” It only took a quick shift of his weight and Iwaizumi had Oikawa under him, wide eyed and panting. “All you had to do was tell me, Tooru.”

Oikawa’s breath visibly hitched at the use of his first name. “Iwa-chan…”

“No,” Iwaizumi corrected him. His voice turned low and gravelly, almost hypnotizing with the slow grind of his hips. “If I’m going to fuck you, you’re calling me by name.”

“Iwa-cha-” Oikawa cut off with a loud moan that had a lot to do with the teeth Iwaizumi sunk into his neck.

“My name, _Tooru_.” He heard a _shit_ from their side, where Hanamaki was on his back with Matsukawa between his legs, making love bites on the other’s thighs. Hanamaki’s eyes were on Iwaizumi, though, transfixed on what he was saying and doing to Oikawa.

“F-fine.” Oikawa bit out. It was cute how he was so embarrassed. 

The lube made a harsh snap as Iwaizumi opened it and poured a liberal amount on his fingers. He froze when he looked down and made eye contact with Oikawa. It may not have been his first time, but this was different. This was his best friend. This was Oikawa.

And Iwaizumi wouldn’t have it any other way. _We were always meant to end up here,_ He thought as his fingers traced the smooth ring of muscle between Oikawa’s cheeks, _He and I, we were always meant to be like this_.

“You don’t need to go so slow.” Oikawa complained. 

Matsukawa released Hanamaki’s skin from his lips with a lewd pop. “Be patient before all of us shut you up.”

“I think he would like that.” Iwaizumi laughed lowly. He was slowly beginning to understand what his best friend was aiming for in bed. So, he kept talking. “I think he wants to be shut up. He wants to take whatever we give him.”

“Is that true, Tooru?” Matsukawa caught on to their little game disturbingly fast. “Do you want all of us to use you however we want?”

“Shut u-up!” Oikawa stumbled into a moan as Iwaizumi pressed two fingers inside of him.

“Holy fuck.” It was so hot inside of him, tight and so eager for his fingers. The thought of sliding his cock into that tight hole made him groan. 

Hanamaki rolled to his side to insert himself into the action, taking ahold of Oikawa’s straining dick and stroking slowly. “Look, he likes this so much.”

“Didn’t I tell you to shu-ahhh!” 

Iwaizumi smirked and curled his fingers again. Oikawa’s back arched into it, brown eyes rolling back for a moment. The other three boys laughed. 

“You’re not in charge here, _Captain_.” 

“Fuck you, Mattsun.” Oikawa glowered, breaths coming out in harsh pants, but Matsukawa only leaned over to kiss his cheek smugly. 

“Maybe in a bit.” 

Any reply Oikawa had was cut off by a third finger pushing past his rim. Iwaizumi watched his fingers move in and out, entranced by the way Oikawa’s body seemed to open up for him. 

“You want Issei to fuck you, too? You’re so _greedy_ , Tooru.” Hanamaki flicked his thumb over the head of Oikawa’s cock, humming in satisfaction when Oikawa’s hips jerked in response. “Then again, maybe that’s something you’re into. Have you ever had two cocks at once, Captain?”

“That would be fucking hot.” Iwaizumi murmured. “Imagine that, Matsukawa. Having him between us, so fuckin’ tight.”

“Hey, don’t leave me out.” Hanamaki whined even as he picked up his pace working Oikawa’s length. 

“I don’t think he can take three, Hiro.” Matsukawa leaned over again, but this time he grabbed the lube and drizzled some on his fingers and tapped Hanamaki’s thigh with his clean hand. “Spread ‘em.” 

Iwaizumi once again had the thought that this wasn’t the first time Hanamaki and Matsukawa have been in bed together. The way Hanamaki bent so easily to Matsukawa’s command, the way he threw a cocky smirk over his shoulder. It all spoke of something else, something Iwaizumi was missing. But he pushed the thought aside in order to focus on grabbing a condom from the side of the bed and tearing it open with his teeth. 

Hanamaki’s moans joined Oikawa’s, smothering them out with his volume. 

“Relax, Hiro. You can take it, I know you can.” 

“I know, it just, _fuck_ , it’s so much.” 

Iwaizumi blinked and it took him a moment to register that Matsukawa was already fucking into Hanamaki.

“Did you not prep him? Fucking hell, Matsukawa.” Iwaizumi growled, tone chastising. “You should know better.” 

“He likes it.” Matsukawa laughed harshly, smacking Hanamaki’s ass. “Don’t you, slut?”

“Fuck yes.” Hanamaki moaned. His hand was still working Oikawa furiously. “Love getting stretched open. Feels fucking amazing.”

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa tugged on Iwaizumi’s shoulder. “Hurry, please.”

Even the strongest of men couldn’t say no to that voice, and Iwaizumi was always very, very weak for Oikawa Tooru. He scoffed even as he was pushing Oikawa’s hair out of his eyes.

“I told you to call me Hajime.”

The next few moments are a blur to him. He remembers Oikawa’s nails biting into his skin, the vibration of Oikawa’s moan traveling up his throat, strong on Iwaizumi’s lips. He remembers Matsukawa and Hanamaki both stopping to be in the moment with them. He remembers wanting to reach out and touch all of them at once.

But Iwaizumi is only a man, only had two arms to work with. Both of which were on Oikawa, holding his slender hips steady. His blood was just a rush in his ears, solid white noise to the melodic background of Hanamaki’s breathless moans. His best friend was so perfectly, scorchingly, insanely hot around his cock. It felt so much better than he had ever imagined (and imagined he had, for years).

“Hajime,” The whine pulled him out of his thoughts and throttled him back into reality, back into the moment where he was already pounding a steady rhythm with his hips against Oikawa’s. “Hajime, I- _hngg_ \- sl-slow down.”

Iwaizumi stilled immediately. The last thing he ever wanted to do was hurt his friend during this. But Oikawa wasn’t happy with that either, judging by the look that came over his face. 

“I said slow down, not stop!”

“Sorry.” Iwaizumi said, because he didn’t know how else to respond to that. Matsukawa laughed from beside them, still grinding his hips in a slow slide inside Hanamaki. 

“You’re brutal, Iwaizumi.” The dark haired man tossed him a smile as if he wasn’t balls deep. “I think our captain likes a little build up.”

As if to prove a point, Matsukawa reached over and pinched the head of Oikawa’s straining dick. The former setter arched his back, twitching like his body couldn’t decide if he should move away or move into the harsh touch.

“See?” He grinned. It was all too satisfying to watch that look slide off his face as Hanamaki tugged one of Matsukawa’s nipples with a pout.

“Don’t ignore me, Issei.”

“I’m not ignoring you.” Matsukawa pushed Hanamaki’s thighs further apart so he could use them as handles of sorts, fucking into his friend deeper than before. “You still feel ignored, babe?”

 _Babe_. Iwaizumi would really have to ask them about that later. In fact, he would have to put it on _the list_ of questions he planned to word vomit at the three of them later. For the time being, he elected to ignore it in favor of finding the perfect pace to get Oikawa to make those pretty noises for him again.

It wasn't hard to do. Oikawa was not hard to please. All it took was a rough hand pushing his thighs up, pressing them as close to his chest as he physically could, and sinking in with deep, slow strokes. 

“Fuck, your ass spreads so nicely for my cock, Tooru.” Iwaizumi knew he was just rambling at this point, but he would go on forever if Oikawa kept making those delicious sounds. “Feel nice and full?”

“So full.” Oikawa gasped, more moan than speech. 

Hanamaki's hand got knocked away from Oikawa's straining dick when their position shifted, but his eyes never left his two friends. His cheek was pressed hard into the pillow, one of Matsukawa’s hands in his hair, keeping him down. 

“Feels. so. good.” Hanamaki grunted out, each word broken up by a jerking thrust from Matsukawa. 

Oikawa reached out blindly for Hanamaki, somehow finding his hand balled in the sheets near their heads. Their fingers twisted together way too tight, both of them squeezing back and forth with every thrust like a clumsy seesaw. 

Hanamaki was the first to fall apart, biting down on the pillow to muffle the volume of Matsukawa's name on his lips. Matsukawa fucked him through it and for a moment longer before he was pulling out and stroking himself quickly. Iwaizumi's eyes were glued to Matsukawa's throbbing cock. Heat and even more want than he thought possible was settling in his gut, peaking as he watched Matsukawa come in thick white streaks over their friend's back.

“Hajime,” Oikawa broke his attention away from their friends and back to where he was shaking under him. “I need to come, hurry, I can't take it.”

“You are such a brat.”

Iwaizumi sped up anyway. He pushed his thumbs hard into Oikawa's thighs, silently hoping there would be marks left over in the morning. He toyed wiith the thought of making Oikawa beg for an orgasm, but he himself was too far gone to play that game. The larger part of his mind was chanting for him to come inside his best friend, to fill him up with his seed and keep breeding that tight little ass until he can't anymore. 

“Shit, Tooru, I'm coming, fuck I'm going to come inside you-” Those words made Oikawa's silky walls squeeze around him, ripping his orgasm right out of his soul. His best friend cried out beneath him, but Iwaizumi was only vaguely aware of hot cum splattering on his stomach. The haze of his mind started to clear as he pumped the last of his load into Oikawa's eager hole and the afterglow was almost as good as Oikawa's gentle smile up at him. 

“Holy shit.” Iwaizumi said, quite eloquently. 

“Yeah.” Oikawa grinned back at him, right before looking over at Hanamaki and Matsukawa. “Enjoy the show?”

The other two had made themselves comfortable on the other side of the bed, Hanamaki curled up under Matsukawa's arm. The dark haired man threw Oikawa a lazy grin. 

“It was okay. I think next time I want to be a little more hands on.”

They all laughed. It was a quiet, easy feeling for a few long minutes. Eventually, Oikawa settled down on the edge of the bed, insisting he be the big spoon while Iwaizumi lied in the middle between him and Hanamaki. They didn't really talk for a long while. It was good enough to bask in the afterglow. 

Half an hour later, the only sound in the room was Oikawa ugly snoring. But even in the dimming light of evening, Iwaizumi could see Hanamaki's eyes never leaving him.

He had to ponder the look for a while. There was something different about it than how Hanamaki usually looked at him. Maybe it was his sluggish mind, but it took him longer than it should have to figure out that the look was anxious. 

Hanamaki was looking for reassurance. But why? Iwaizumi played back the last few hours in his mind, and his stomach dropped when he realized that he had given Oikawa most of his attention, and he had nearly ignored Hanamaki. His heart hurt when he thought about it.

He had to make it right. Or at least make the worry in Hanamaki's eyes go away. 

“Hey,” Iwaizumi shifted over. It was just a few millimeters, but it was enough to get Hanamaki to take his hand. “Next time it’s you and me, yeah?”

A grin split across Hanamaki’s face, bright and clear and breathtaking. “I’ll hold you to that.”

“When’s my turn?” Matsukawa complained from Hanamaki’s other side. He already sounded half asleep, but he poked his head up from Hanamaki’s messy hair to smile at Iwaizumi anyway.

“Whenever Hanamaki is done.” 

“Fair enough.” Matsukawa laughed and extended his arm over Hanamaki's side to touch Iwaizumi's shoulder. “I can be patient.”

“You're going to have to be. I plan on taking my sweet time.” Hanamaki teased. He seemed happy to be snuggled between both of them. 

“I'll make every second worth the wait.” Their quiet laughs mingled as their lips brushed together, necks straining just enough to reach from across the pillow. 

They kissed again and again, light pecks that turned into laughter when Oikawa rolled over and snored directly in Iwaizumi's ear. 

The bed was cramped, the blanket was too small, and someone's elbow was digging into Iwaizumi's side, but Iwaizumi had never been happier to be uncomfortable.

**Author's Note:**

> Prepare for the smut in the next chapter 👀


End file.
